


Too little too late

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, putting it as explicit bc of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just best said before it's too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too little too late

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

_~~~~~~~~A few years before…~~~~~~~~~_

 

“Come on Smith… you've got to tell him someday, this is getting ridiculous. I can`t sit here any longer and watch you just fucking oggle at him like a monkey in a zoo. If you don`t, I will. You can thank me for it later” Trott lectured, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the desk.

“You don`t understand Trott… I can`t just blurt everything out and have a happy ever after, this is real life. I don`t want to ruin everything we`ve got.” Smith sighed as he slumped back in his chair, Trott`s face disappearing from view behind the monitor.

“So you`re telling me you`d rather sit there forever and never take a chance on what you could`ve had? That`s utter bullshit if I’ve ever heard such a thing.”

Trott was getting frustrated now. Smith was being a stubborn son-of-a-bitch.

Whilst Smith and Trott discussed the issue, Ross had popped down to the shops to grab a takeaway for tea. Trott was going out that evening, leaving just the two of them in the house; a perfect opportunity for Smith to tell Ross how he felt…

But that didn't happen. And inevitably, it  never would happen.        

**Ever.**

Because the dead can`t speak.

_~~~~~~~~~ A few years later ~~~~~~~_

 

Smith sauntered into the living room, a big grin plastered to his face. He looked far too pleased with himself.

“Why you lookin’ so smug mate? Trott asked, raising an eyebrow to his tall friend. “Did you set the toilet on fire after last nights curry? Or have you just bought another gecko?”

“None of those mate, it`s something you`d be proud of, keep guessing.” Smith chuckled, plonking himself down on their shared sofa in the living room.

“Do I look like I want to play 20 questions to you? Just tell me for fuck sakes.” Trott was getting impatient, just like he had been so many years before when this topic had arisen.

“I`m gonna tell him. Tonight. I`m fed up of bottling all this up.” Smith sighed, pinching his nose and rubbing his temples, like he always did when he was nervous.

Trott acknowledged this huge decision for Smith by patting him on the shoulder and walking out of the room to allow him to gather his thoughts.

That was the last time both Ross and Trott saw Smith before his death.

That was before they received a call from the hospital, informing them of his imminent death. How he'd been in a car accident just _MOMENTS_ before he was due to come home to spill his guts to Ross.

Nobody would ever forget the image of his mangled body lying still on the hospital bed, dried blood turning the blue sheets a rustic brown. His face was hardly recognizable beneath all the blood and open flesh wounds.

Ross and Trott stood gathered at the bottom of the bed, unable to look each other in the eye as unspoken words lingered in the air between them. The reality of Smith’s death hadn’t even begun to sink in.

“Ross…” Trott began, already dreading telling Ross the words Smith couldn’t say anymore. “You’re gonna need to listen to what I’ve got to say, I mean, the words Smith was going to say.. before you know… all this.” He gestured around the room as he finished off his sentence.

Ross looked slightly confused at first, but instead of interjecting, he allowed Trott to continue.

“You might not believe this, but Smith was going to tell you something important tonight, something he’d kept inside for years.” Trott paused before chuckling to himself. “Stupid bastard… no matter how much I asked him to tell you, he was always in fear of rejection.”

“Tr- Trott… are you telling me”

“Yeah. Smith was going to tell you how he felt about you tonight. He really fucking loved you.” Trott finished, although his voice was becoming wobbly and he was pretty sure he was about to break down as well.

Ross’ lips began to move but no words could be formed. He had no clue what to say, but one thing he was certain about was the ache in his heart becoming so painful it hurt to even breathe.

“I’ll...I’ll leave you alone for a few minutes..” Trott gave Ross’ shoulder a little squeeze and closed the door behind him when he left. Ross immediately dashed to Smith’s side.

“Oh god- Smith. Please. No. Open your eyes please, I’m here, I’m right here, I’m here….” He began to cry out in between his sobs. “NO! Please.. don’t leave me..” He trailed off as he grabbed Smith’s hand and threw his body over Smith’s chest.

Trott could hear Ross’ distress from outside the door but he knew Ross would want to be alone for a few more minutes, and he wanted some alone time too, he had to stay strong for both of them. For Smith.

 


End file.
